Drabbling for Smallville
by DebC75
Summary: a collection of Smallville drabbles (100 word stories)
1. French Fry

French Fry   
Rated: PG   
Keywords: slash, humor 

"French Fry"   


Footsteps behind him and Lex didn't have to look up to know whose they were. 

"I should be mad at you," he said. 

"I know." An angtsy pause and then, "I'm sorry I turned your father into a French fry." 

"You didn't mean it." 

"I didn't, I swear! He just--" 

He just burst into the room where we were about to make love, shouting threats and generally being an ass. Lex didn't really want to remember it. 

"I was there, remember?" 

"Yeah... we okay?" 

"Yeah." Then he looked up, smiling for the first time since his father's untimely cremation.   
  



	2. Anne Girl and Half Pint

"Anne-girl and Half Pint"  
  
It was Martha Kent's idea--a costume party at the town library. Come as your favorite literary character to promote the summer reading program.  
  
Chloe wore a blue-gray dress and white smock, rough old style stockings and clunky shoes. She'd donned an orange-red wig, braided and tied with pieces of cloth.  
  
Lana also wore braids, although hers was a gingham dress and pinafore. She carried a tin lunch bucket on her arm.  
  
After a whispered debate with Clark--a too-tall Harry Potter--Pete cautiously approached "You're both not Becky Thatcher, are you?"  
  
"Anne Shirley," Chloe declared. "and Lana's Laura Ingalls." 


	3. Chloe's Bad Day

This is a prequel to Medie's drabble, Justice, found here:  
  
"Chloe's Bad Day" It was a bad day. The maid had spilled coffee--her coffee--all over the morning edition of the Daily Planet, thereby making it impossible for Chloe to enjoy her morning caffeine fix while making fun of her cousin's writing.  
  
She fired the maid; her father-in-law would have approved. She was scowling when Lex entered the breakfast room, still fiddling with his tie. His smiled lessened when he saw the sour look on her face and noticed the coffee stain on his mother's white lace table cloth. "You fired another one?" he asked lightly. Chloe only shrugged. "Well, darling," Lex said, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close for a hug. "Besides a new maid, what can I get you for your birthday next week?" Still obsessing over her ruined morning, she snarked "How about a newspaper?" 


	4. Homecoming

"Homecoming" Gabe Sullivan sat on the front steps of his modest house in Smallville, Kansas--tears blurring the words of the letter he clutched in his calloused hands. He'd dreamt of this moment thousands of times over the years. He'd fantasized about what he would do, how he would react. He never thought he would be crying. The door swung open behind him, prompting him to hurriedly wipe at his eyes. "Was that the mail?" He couldn't answer her. His heart lodged in his throat. "Dad?" Chloe knelt to take the letter from him and gasped. Her mother was coming home. 


	5. In Shadows

"In Shadows"  
  
Pete never liked being second best, stuck in the background because someone else was better. He'd had it from years of older brothers--brothers who were better at sports, got the grades his parents liked, and always scored with the ladies.  
  
Pete was second string on the football team, the shortest member of the basketball team, got so-so grades when he remembered to study, and the only girl he really considered worth it was still hung up on Itheir/I best friend.  
  
Said best friend? Wasn't perfect. He lied to everyone. Kept secrets. One in particular. Pete knew, of course, and you'd think that would put him first in line for once, right? Wrong.  
  
But Clark was gone now, and while everyone else searched for him, Pete hung back. It was one less shadow to live in. 


	6. Itch

"Itch"  
  
"It itchies..."  
  
Her daughter's usually sweet, cherubic face was covered in spots and her lower lip stuck out in a tell-tale pout.  
  
"You can't itch, Lucy," Chloe warned, putting mittens on her daughter's hands.  
  
"No mittens! They for babies!" Another infamous Lucia Luthor pout and a scowl so like her father's. "I want Daddy!"  
  
"Daddy's not here," Chloe shushed, tugging the mittens back on her rebellious daughter.  
  
"Hims working now?"  
  
"Yes, honey, hims--he's working"  
  
"With Grandpa Lu-tor?"  
  
"Yes," Chloe sighed. "Please don't itch 'til he comes home?"  
  
Lucia sat in Chloe's lap. "Him come home soon?" Hopeful, itching anyway. 


	7. Jail Break

Jail Break By DebC  
  
She always knew she was meant for finer things. Big houses, jewelry, fancy cars, clothes by the world's best designers. Alone on her bed, she idly flipped through the pages, marking those outfits her heart desired.  
  
Outside, the storm beat against her window and the wind picked up. Thunder cracked, lightning flickered and the room went black.  
  
Keys jingled outside her door, then a single beam of a flashlight cut across her cell. "It's done," said a voice, and she tossed her magazine aside. Blowing the orderly a pheromone-laced kiss, Desiree left Cadmus Labs in search of a new husband. 


	8. Last of His Kind

"Last of his Kind":  
  
He stood alone in the cemetery, looking down at a row of old graves--the family plot. He hadn't been there since they'd laid his mother to rest years before. Life kept him busy, and it hadn't crossed his mind as often as it should have, perhaps.  
  
It crossed his mind now, almost every day. It was as if he could hear the inhabitants of the graves calling to him, accusing him of failure.  
  
He was the only son of an only son. The family line had been his to preserve, much as the land he lived on was his to pass on. It was something he'd always known.  
  
His mother had wept the day he'd married, and never passed up the opportunity to hint for a grandchild or two. She'd died waiting for one.  
  
Bending down, he placed a small object on the largest headstone, where his parents rested in eternal slumber. The baby had been formed enough to cremate, and no matter how morbid his in-laws thought it, his child belonged with its grandparents.  
  
Swallowing back a wave of tears, he turned away and left the ceramic urn sitting under the simple engraved beacon of his family. 


	9. Motherhood

"Motherhood"  
  
Nell never wanted to be a mother. Kids made her nervous. She never knew what to do with them. Their high-pitches screams--though Mom always said it was laughter and not screams--frightened her. They were clingy and needy, and made your hips spread. They ruined your dreams, if you had them.  
  
Her sister had always been a mother. She was the best baby-sitter Smallville had ever had: parents loved her and kids worshipped her.  
  
Nell remembered the day Laura announced she was finally going to be a mother for real.  
  
Then she was gone, and Nell became a mother. 


	10. Mourn

Mourn By DebC  
  
The last time Lex had truly mourned anything was when his mother had died. Since that day, life had had taught him his father's lessens: emotion was for the weak and Luthors were never weak.  
  
Luthors wee leaders. If they had vulnerabilities, they didn't reveal them.  
  
Helen's memorial was tasteful. Her parents had made all the arrangements and Lex need do nothing but stand there and accent condolences. The press made note of his unblinking stares, and broth forth two scenarios: he was still in shock, or like his father, he had no heart.  
  
Lex wished it were the latter. 


	11. New Destiny

Title: New Destiny  
  
Author: DebC  
  
Words: 100  
  
He should have stayed away--everyone he ever knew and wanted to avoid would be at the funeral and he knew it--but he went anyway, drawn by the bond of friendship between himself and the deceased.  
  
What was it Lex had said two years ago? They had a destiny. Their friendship was going to be the stuff of legends.  
  
He wasn't sure what he felt, hiding behind a column, unable to see Lex's tombstone through the crowd, and unwilling to indulge himself by using his x-ray vision.  
  
Lex was gone, and Clark was left to forge a new destiny. 


	12. Secrets Shared

"Secrets Shared" Lois waited in the car as he entered the mansion, motioned inside by a servant. She'd seen it before: Clark would chatter away to whomever opened the door for him and would be led inside to see Lex. Today was different. Clark didn't chatter, and the servant wasted no time in spiriting him away from the door. Clark emerged not long after, shoulders drooping and alone. Lex used to see him out, waving to Lois, smiling at the secret they three shared. Clark had finally shared his other secret with his lover, and nothing would ever be quite the same. 


	13. Sex Lies and Videotape

"Sex, Lies, and Video Tape"  
  
The party was the highlight of the social season. Champagne flowed like water from the expensive fountain in the main courtyard, sparking in glasses and on the lips of the revelers.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the bowls of pristine Wayne Manor, Superman angrily paced the floor of the Batcave. "Explain this!" He aimed the statement into the shadows.  
  
"Seems pretty self-explanatory." The shadows answered as an elegantly dressed man stepped from them.  
  
"He's supposed to be our enemy!" Clark pointed to the security screen, where the frozen image of two men--one bald, the other now beside him, both naked--embraced. 


	14. Silence at Dusk

"Silence at Dusk"  
  
The sun was gone, it's last fading rays of light slipping behind the trees. They sat on the front porch and looked out at the inky darkness in utter silence. It had been months since either of them spoke--of anything, let along the troubled waters between them.  
  
It hadn't always been that way. He remembered quiet chatter about the day they'd shared, talk of how fast Clark was growing, plans for the future. declarations of love.  
  
Their baby was dead, and Clark was gone. The porch was where they awaited his return.  
  
Jonathan mourned the past, hating the silence. 


	15. Superheroes

This is set--with permission-- in JJ's excellent crossover, Heirs of the Shadow. This is very tongue-in- cheek.  
  
"Superheroes" Light from the full moon streamed in through the window, drenching tangled limbs in cool silver. A familiar silhouette appeared on its face, and a groan emanated from the bed. "Nice pager you got there, Bruce. You'd better get going, before the criminals get their head start." "Your ring is glowing," came a mirthless retort. Both men jumped from the bed, reaching for various articles of clothing at the same time. *** "Nice costume. Is it Halloween already?" Wally West was laughing uncontrollably. At him. "So, Lex is in town, huh?" Superman was trying not to grin. Damn the Shadow. 


	16. Suspicion

"Suspicion"  
  
When the lights went out--figuratively--the last thing Helen saw was Paul holding a very sharp surgical instrument.  
  
When they came back on, she was lingering between dreams and consciousness, and the brightness of overhead lighting blinded her eyes. She knew she was not alone, though, because of the sandpaper voice in her ears. "Did you think almost dying would make my son love you, Dr. Bryce? He only wants you because you have something he wants." The words sunk in.  
  
When the lights switched on again, it was to reveal her ransacked office.  
  
Suspicion's seeds finally bore fruit. 


	17. Taste of Copper

Title: Taste of Copper Fandom: Smallville Pairing: Pete/Lucas Challenge: Danger Rating: PG-13  
  
Everyone said it was dangerous to trust a Luthor.  
  
Pete had always been one of those people. The Luthors had cheated his family out of their factory. He didn't like Luthors  
  
Lucas wasn't like any Luthor Pete had met. He wasn't smooth and polished like Lex. He didn't shine like the diamonds on the cufflinks of Lionel's favorite tuxedo. He was rough-cut, sharp around the edges, and he didn't play the same games.  
  
He wasn't gentle, wasn't soft to touch. His kisses were rough, biting and left the taste of copper in Pete's mouth.  
  
It was dangerous; Pete liked it. 


	18. The Dinner

The Dinner  
  
(Martha's pov)  
  
The first time Martha brought Jonathan home to meet her parents was an utter disaster. He'd been so nervous and her father so hell bent on finding fault with him, it was as if fate had decided nothing would go right.  
  
Jonathan dropped an unused fork, and then caused a minor scene by arguing with her mother that he did not need a new one. He choked, spitting wine everywhere. Later, he set fire to his flannel shirt while reaching past a candle for a bread roll.  
  
His attempts to make up for it--adorable and endearing--made her smile.  
  
(Jonathan's pov)  
  
Jonathan Kent never considered his upbringing to be faulty. His mother had taught him manners enough to get along in Smallville society. He learned pleases, thank yous, and you're welcomes. He'd had to endure endless lectured about not talking with his mouth full and not putting his elbows-- or feet--on the table.  
  
None of that prepared him, however, for dinner at Martha Clark's parents house. There were too many forks, cloth napkins that Idid not/I go in the collar of his shirt, and everyone dressed up.  
  
Martha's smile was the only thing that made him feel like he belonged. 


	19. Dear Santa: Pete

Yo, Santa!  
  
So I know I haven't like, believed in you or anything since my brother showed me the presents Mom hide in the hall closet, but I've come to the conclusion that if my best friend can be alien, then I may as well believe in you again too.  
  
This year, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like a new car. Or a motorcycle like my man Clark's. With Chloe sitting on the seat in leather, a big red bow and nothing else. Well, maybe a candy cane sucked between her red lips.  
  
A guy can dream. 


	20. Dear Santa: Whitney

Dear Santa,  
  
All I really want this Christmas is for Lana to take me back. I'm going to get out of the Marines as soon as my four year hitch is up and I really want us to get married. It's what we were meant to do. Settle down and raise babies that look like her. Seeing the world is for chumps anyway. I know that now.  
  
Tomorrow we have a huge offensive planned and it would really make my heart lighter to know that Lana is out there waiting for me still.  
  
So, please Santa, bring back my angel. 


	21. Dear Santa: Gabe

There isn't much I want for myself this year, Santa. Maybe a little job security. LexCorp has changed hands too many times in the past year and a half, and I have my little girl to provide for.  
  
Of course, she'd kill me if she heard me calling her a 'little girl.' My Chloe is growing up into the smart, beautiful woman I always knew she would be. She'll be graduating soon, going off to college... moving on with her life. I want to be the one she counts on when the chips are down.  
  
I wanna be her hero. 


	22. Dear Santa: Lex

I shouldn't writing to Santa. Luthors' aren't supposed to believe in fantasies and nonsense. Mom always believed, though, and that's good enough for me.  
  
This year, I want my father to stop treating me like a possession. I want to be able to trust him, to love him and to earn his love in return. I'm tired of the doubts and looking over my shoulder.  
  
I also want to fall in love with someone who truly loves me and doesn't just want my money.  
  
Most of all, I want a family like the Kents. Is that so much to ask? 


	23. Invisible

"Invisible"  
  
Pete was tired of being invisible. No one even noticed he was around anymore.  
  
So when everyone forgot Pete's birthday, he wasn't too surprised. He wound up alone on the bleachers one of Mrs. Kent's organic apple bran muffins (that he'd paid for himself at the Talon) and a bottle of Mountain Dew. He stuck a candle in the muffin and lit it with a lighter he swiped from his father's coat pocket.  
  
"Man, I wish just one time, I wasn't invisible," he said when he blew out the candle.  
  
The next morning, Pete woke up to an empty house. 


End file.
